It is known to detect analytes in various liquids. This is typically carried out by collecting a liquid in a collection device and inserting that collection device, together with the liquid to be analyzed, into an analysis apparatus. Within the apparatus, some type of sensor is present to measure some property of the liquid. An example of a sensor is an optical sensor.
Suitable liquids for analysis include liquids of biological origin, such as blood, saliva, urine, interstitial liquid, or even any other type of liquid where the aim is to detect and to analyze a representative parameter.